The invention relates to an automobile body cover. In particular, the invention is a series of covers that are draped over corresponding sections of an automobile in order to protect the automobile body from damage caused by exposure to outside elements, namely the weather and collisions with other cars.
People use automobiles daily for transportation, and often own their own cars. Because of the expense of cars, an owner normally seeks to keep the automobile in the best possible condition. This is a difficult task since the car is exposed to various elements, namely rain, snow, and sun, as well as contact with other people and other cars.
Thus, there exists a need for a cover which may be placed over an automobile in order to protect the automobile body from damage. Such a cover should be capable of staying in place over the automobile while the car is being driven without interfering with the normal use of the car.
While the available units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved automobile body cover. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved automobile body cover which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an automobile body cover for positioning over an automobile body. The automobile body cover has a plurality of individual covers that together completely cover the automobile body. The body cover includes a front cover, a rear cover, a front middle cover, and a rear middle cover. Each cover fits over the corresponding part of the automobile. Each cover has an inner layer and an outer layer, an open bottom end, and a bottom edge. The layers are bound together at the bottom edge. When in place over the automobile, the inner layer rests against the automobile body. A plurality of C-shaped hooks extend downward from the bottom edges of the covers. These hooks secure the covers in place under the automobile. Also positioned along the cover bottom edges, between the inner layer and the outer layer, are a plurality of magnets.
It is an object of the invention to produce an automobile body cover which may be easily fit over an automobile and attached thereto with little effort. Accordingly, the cover is divided into separate covers that correspond the shade of different sections of the automobile. Each cover is draped over the corresponding automobile section and attached thereto with C-shaped hooks.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an automobile body cover which may be kept in place over the automobile while the car is in use. Accordingly, the cover is designed to conform the shape and contours of the automobile. Thus, the windows and doors may be utilized while the cover is in place with no interference from the cover.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.